MY STORY
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Duo are inviting all Duo lovers...( To know more just peep in)
1. Chapter 1

**MY STORY**

… **:**

Daya : Abhi…kaha ho tum….Abhiiii….

Abhijeet is busy with his laptop in his room & enjoying his buddy's concern…..

Abhijeet: Daya….Mai yaha room mei hu yaar…..

Daya enters in room & sit beside Abhijeet ….

Daya: Abhi tum kya kar rahe ho….?

Abhijeet (smiling) : Daya , CID Fanfiction site check kar raha thaa…Daya tune ye story read ki hai…..kitni acchi hai…..seriously yaar FF par bahut acchi Duo stories hai…

Daya: Abhi….ye sab FF par Duo Writers aur Duo Readers ka pyar hai…..jo aaj bhi hamari dosti ko yaad rahte hai….uski respect karte hai…..

Abhijeet: ye tho sach hai Daya….unke bina hamari ye dosti FF par kabhi hoti hi nahi….

Daya: you are right ….accha Boss….thume kaise stories pasand hai…..?

Abhijeet: yaar apni Dosti par har tarah ki story acchi lagti hai….lekin tu tho janta hai , mujhe Investigation mei interest hai but non Investigative stories bhi acchi lagti hai….

Daya: Abhi mujhe tho Funny stories pasand hai…..

Abhijeet: vo tho mujhe bhi pasand hai...you know Daya….ab bahut jald hame bahut sari stories read karne ko milegi…

Daya: vo kaise…..?

Abhijeet: ary bhool gaya….FF par Story contest announce hua hai ….jisme Duo writers aur Readers participate karenge…..3 categories mei stories likhi jayegi….

Daya: ary haa…..bahut maza aayega Abhi….par Duo writer participate tho karenge na….?

Abhijeet: why not….mere pass list hai , jisme participants ka naam likhe hai….vo hai…

Daya: ary stop it Abhi…..abhi se naam bata doge , tho suspense hi khatam ho jayega….stories post hone ke baad name announce karna….tabhi tho maza aayega….Duo Readers ko bhi tho guess karne do ki story ka writer kon hai….

Abhijeet: ha ye idea tho accha hai…..lekin Story Contest ke rules tho batane padege na….

Daya: ha Rules sabko bata do….taki baad mei koi confusion na rahe….

Abhijeet: ok….tho pyare Duo writers & readers who wants to take part in this Story contest , here are some instructions or rules to take part in this contest….

 **This story contest is divided into three categories…**

 **(a) Funny Stories**

 **(b) Investigative Stories**

 **(c) Non-Investigative Stories**

 **Rules for all three categories -**

 **1- You have to write your story ( Funny , Investigative , Non Investigative ) on Duo…**

 **2- You are free to select your plot for all three categories …..**

 **3- Your story should be complete in maximum two chapters or not more than 20,000 words…**

 **4- You can add other CID characters & your imaginary characters but maximum space should be given to DUO…**

 **5- You can write your stories in Hindi & English both….**

 **If you are writing in English then take care about Grammar & Spellings…**

 **You can use mix language like Background description in English & dialogues in Hindi….as usually we read on FF…**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...**

 **Time limit** **: You will send your stories to ROCKING DUO till 22** **th** **AUGUST, 2016 at 11:59 PM…by E-mail..**

 *** You will send your Funny story under title** **" Rocking Duo Funny "**

 *** Send your Investigative Story under title** **" Rocking Duo Investigative** **"**

 *** Send your Non-Investigative Story under title** **" Rocking Duo Non- Investigative** **"**

 **Friends don't forget to give name to your stories ….All funny stories will be posted on FF under Title**

" **Happy Happy Duo** **"….**

 **Investigative stories will be under** **" CID Super Cops** **"**

 **Non-Investigative stories will be post under** **" Golden Duo"**

…

 **[ Author's Note :- I'll provide you my E-mail address by PM….**

 **Hope everything is clear now but If you have any confusion any doubt then you can ask or PM any time…]**

…

Daya: ary wah…tumne tho sare confusion clear kar diye….very good Boss…but ek baat batao….hame stories read karne ko kab milegi….?

Abhijeet: Daya….thoda patience rakh…..abhi tho writers plot sochege , phir story likhge aur phir e-mail karenge…tab jakar stories FF par aayegi….

Daya: tho Abhi , tab tak Mai bore ho jaunga….yaar ye hamara Contest hai…..kuch aur bhi hona chahye….jab stories aayegi ,tab tho bahut maza aayega, lekin tab tak kya….?

Abhijeet: don't worry Daya…aur bhi bahut Kuch hai , iss contest mei….

Daya: ary ha… **Games** bhi tho hai…maza aayega questions puchne mei aur **Slogan Writing Contest** bhi tho hai….

Abhijeet: vahi tho….jab tak writers stories likhenge , hum apne pyare FF friends ke sath games khelenge….aur abhi tho hame questions bhi prepare karne hai….tum kya puchoge…?

Daya: tum bass dekhte jao….just wait & watch…

Abhijeet: accha theek hai….Mai wait hi kar luga….now happy…

Daya: very happy…..accha ye tho batao , games kab se start ho rahe hai….?...ary stop stop….apne FF ke dosto ko bhi bata do….akhir answers tho unhe hi dene hai….

Abhijeet: ok….tho FF ke pyare readers , Games will be start from **1** **st** **August** ….so be ready to play….

Daya: Abhi thume kya lagta hai….readers hamare sath games mei part lenge…

Abhijeet: Daya ….aaj bhi FF par Duo Lovers hai….aur tum dekhna , vo sab hamare sath games mei aur iss Contest mei part zarror karenge…..

 **Duo are asking to you all…..Friends will you play with us..?...**

… **..**

waiting for your reply...

 **ROCKING DUO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ye kya friends :-o….itna loose response ….are dosto abhi tho starting hi hai aur apka itna cold response…really feeling sad….aapne tho mujhe field mei aane se pahle hi hara diya…..but koi baat nahi …..mujhe yakeen hai ki meri iss koshish ko apka sath zaroor milega…vo kahte hai na…

" Himmat karne walo ki kabhi haar nahi hoti , Dar jaye tho mushkile paar nahi hoti "

Aur hum Duo fans , darne walo mei se nahi..

Chaliye no problem…..ok there is some point which l want to clear about Contest…..

 **Regarding Story writing Contest -**

1- Writer can take part in all three Genre of stories ….there is no boundation for writers to choose any one category or to write for all three category….you are free to choose your choice category…it's totally up to writer that he/she wants to write for one category or two or for all three categories...

2- Writer can send more than one entry for any one genre.

3- One more thing, this is a Duo story contest so No Pairing and Couples allowed in stories….you can take T & S as CID characters but don't show any special appearance of them in Duo life….your main focus should be on DUO…

 **Regarding Games & Slogan writing Contest -**

1- Games & Slogan writing Contest is open for all ….anyone can take part in games & Slogan writing…either he/she is Reader or Writer…

...

************************ _ **WELCOME *YOU* ALL *IN ***_ _ **DUO**_ _ *** CONTEST**_ ****************************

…

 **ROCKING DUO.**


End file.
